Once upon a time A Tenipuri story
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: AU. A tale of love, knights and twisted tyrants. TezuFuji
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time... A Tenipuri story

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama

Summary: This was the bed time story my best friend made when she slept over. She's a genius!

Note: Er... their will be some slight gender changes for some characters... If you don't like the idea, I would suggest that you click the back button now.

But if the idea is okay with you, then please go on!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most fairytales start with once upon a time in a far away land and end with a happily ever after. My story does end with a happily ever after but I'm afraid it didn't happen once upon a time... because it starts with...

Seishun Gakuen, or most commonly known throughout the kingdom as Seigaku, is a peaceful kingdom, or rather, was. For, what was once a peaceful and beautiful kingdom is now a place crumbling in ruin. The place looked absolutely desolate but if you looked around for a little while and maybe, just maybe, you would notice a lone person in the highest tower of the castle, and if you would be courageous enough to actually investigate, you will see that, the lonesome individual who roams the abandoned kingdom is the Prince of the kingdom itself: Prince Tezuka.

He alone had survived the attack of the neighboring country for the reason of being away on an errand from his dear mother, the queen. (coughshoppingcough). When he had returned he saw his kingdom in flames and all the townspeople lay dead surrounded by blood and burning lumber. With his own hands he buried those that he could and, when he grew tired, burned the others.

Before this massacre happened, Prince Tezuka was a cheerful lad, always smiling and laughing as he greeted the villagers, now he showed no emotion. The pain of loosing everything he had and everyone he loved overpowered him as he sunk into depression. He had cried for them for many nights causing his clear brown eyes to loose their perfect vision. Now he fumbles around the place because of poor eyesight.

Six months has passed since that event and people seemed to have forgotten the once peaceful and beautiful kingdom.

At the neighboring kingdom of St. Rudolph, the king and queen we're looking for their youngest daughter, Princess Fuji.

Princess Fuji was an adventurous young lady, she loved to explore the places outside the kingdom, and most of all she was special. Princess has the gift of being able to talk to animals, except rats though, that's why she's deathly afraid of them.

Princess Fuji was so interested about what happened to the neighboring kingdom, which seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth. She had planned for this trip for a long time; she even studied the schedule of her maids and guards just to find a way to escape them, yes my friends, she was a genius.

She had arrived at the kingdom of Seigaku at noon. She looked around to find some sign of life, after an hour of searching she found none. As soon as she was going to turn to go back she heard the twittering of a small bird. She outstretched her hand and allowed the bird to land on her open palm, the little bird then informed her that there was someone there. Thrilled by the news, Princess Fuji asked the small bird to lead her to the person and soon enough she had arrived at the tower of the castle.

A knock startled Prince Tezuka form his trance. He grabbed his sword from the side and walked quietly towards the door, preparing for a surprise attack. "Is anyone in there?" He heard a gentle voice call. 'A girl?' He thought. He had expected that it was someone from the kingdom of Hyoutei who had come to finish him off. He opened the door and tried to look at who it was but the only thing that registered in his mind was the girl was clad in a pink dress, and the fabric looked expensive, hinting that either this person was of royalty or from a rich family. The face, however, he couldn't see clearly due to his poor eyesight. "Who are you?" he asked.

Princess Fuji was shocked when the door had opened; she had never seen someone as handsome as the man who stood before her. When he had asked for her name she had to find her voice. "I-I'm Fuji, Princess of the neighboring kingdom of St. Rudolph." Now it was Tezuka's turn to be shocked. He had never expected for someone to come to the kingdom after the massacre took place, let alone a princess. "I'm Tezuka, the prince of this Kingdom." There was silence between them. "D-do you want to come in?" He offered and Fuji smiled and nodded. Tezuka, despite his poor vision, saw her nod and opened the door. He stepped back to let her in. The room, unlike the rest of the kingdom, was spotless; Fuji was surprised that someone, a prince at that, even knew how to sweep a floor.

"What happened here?" She asked as she took a seat by the bed. Tezuka sat beside her and told his tale. As Fuji listened she couldn't help but feel sorry for this young prince. The sun had set and it was pretty late, Princess Fuji realized that she had to leave; Tezuka walked her back because it was dangerous for a lady, especially a princess, to walk alone in the dark.

As they neared the kingdom of St. Rudolph, they saw a glimmer of orange light, Princess Fuji realized what was happening, she had also heard of the story of the kingdom of Hyoutei who mercilessly destroyed the neighboring kingdoms and left no one alive, she grew afraid. As she was going to run toward their kingdom they heard the sound of horse hooves going towards them, Tezuka grabbed her and went into the bushes. The riders passed them and they made their way towards the kingdom. Tezuka, trying his best not to trip over anything.

They saw the castle in flames, soldiers we're still around making sure no one was left alive. They then saw someone trying to get away from the soldiers, but he was overpowered and thrown to the ground. "Yuuta..." Fuji whispered in fear. It was her youngest brother, the heir to the throne, Prince Yuuta. The soldier raised his sword and struck him. "YUUTA!!!" She screamed. The soldiers turned around. Tezuka realized that they had been spotted and grabbed Fuji's hand and ran into the forest. The soldiers mounted their horses and followed them. They we're going to get caught, that was what Prince Tezuka realized, when suddenly they we're pulled into a cave hidden by large bushes. The soldiers passed and they looked at who saved them, two knights. What he saw next caused Tezuka to draw his sword. The two knights carried the emblem of the Hyoutei kingdom on their swords.

The smaller knight stepped in front of the taller one, "Look, we're not you enemy..." He told them.

"You can't fool me, you two are from Hyoutei" he told them grabbing Fuji's hand and standing by her side.

"We used to be..." The taller one answered weakly.

"How are you going to assure us that you won't try to capture us." Tezuka asked, not letting down his guard.

"We just saved you didn't we? It would be strange if we saved you from our allies if we wanted to capture you, besides. Hyoutei doesn't leave anyone alive remember, and I haven't drawn my sword." Answered the shorter knight who was clad in a black and dark blue armor.

"Please believe us..." The taller one who was wearing a white and light blue armor asked as he stepped beside his partner.

Tezuka lowered his sword and sheathed it. They we're right, if they we're indeed still allied with Hyoutei he and the princess would have been dead a while ago.

"We are Shishido and Choutaro, former knights of Hyoutei." The smaller one, who was Shishido, told them. "We we're forced to be knights by the tyrant King Atobe because our parents failed to pay their taxes." He grew silent

"When we found out that he had them killed, we turned our back on the empire and tried to escape." Choutaro finished for him.

"I see... So Hyoutei is unjust even to its own people." Tezuka muttered. "I am Tezuka, Prince of the fallen kingdom of Seigaku and this is Fuji..." He paused. "Princess of St. Rudolph." He finished quietly. He looked at Fuji and heard a small sob. He, then, held her as her knees gave in and she cried unto his shoulder.

Choutaro and Shishido looked at them in concern. As Fuji's sobs lessened and she had calmed down, they we're silent. Tezuka still held her and Fuji was glad he did she needed that kind of assurance at the moment. They couldn't afford to light a fire because there might still be some knights that had stayed they would be found. The moon was high up in the night sky and Princess Fuji fell asleep in Prince Tezuka's arms.

The sound of rustling got the four's attention. Two knights entered the cave. Tezuka was about to draw his sword when Shishido stopped him. "It's alright, they're with us." Tezuka let go of his sword.

"It's a good thing you escaped Yuushi, who knew that all those years of Gakuto posing as a man would pay off?" Shishido asked. The one called Yuushi laughed. "We'll... It was all worth it"

"Keep quiet Yuushi!" The one they recognized as Gakuto complained. She was going to say something else when Choutaro signaled her to keep quiet motioning to the sleeping Princess...

"She look's familiar..." Yuushi muttered. "I remember now, she was one of the princesses of St. Rudolph... her portrait was on one of the hallways."

"A princess, huh." Gakuto said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Morning arrived, Fuji awoke by the sound of the birds chirping outside. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was leaning on Prince Tezuka, her head on his broad chest as he slept with his back on the cave wall. He looked around and saw the two knights, with another that she did not recognize. "Good morning, Princess!" A red head, that came out of nowhere greeted. "Good morning" she answered.

Tezuka stirred. He opened his eyes, though not seeing anything clearly, and saw Princess Fuji talking to the girl who was clad in knight armor beside him. He then felt something warm placed in his hands. "You might want some breakfast, Prince Tezuka" He heard the knight, Choutaro, say. He muttered thanks and started to eat.

"Prince Tezuka, may I ask you something?" The knight known as Gakuto asked. They were on the way to the kingdom of Seigaku where Tezuka had offered they stay for the meantime.

"What is it?"

"Do you also have blurred vision?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, sire, Yuushi also has the same problem." The party fell silent. Princess Fuji chuckled.

"So that's why you always had a far off look." She said.

Tezuka blinked in wonder. When his kingdom was destroyed he couldn't even smile and yet here was the princess who had lost everything the night before, chuckling. 'Isn't she even affected by what happened?' he thought.

Meanwhile Princess Fuji was trying to distract herself from the thoughts of what happened the night before by thinking of a way to help her new found friend. As the others settled in the rooms of castle, Fuji had asked Gakuto and Choutaro to accompany her outside. The three went around the grounds.

"What exactly are we looking for, Princess?" Choutaro asked.

"Anything actually... I once heard of a way to help improve blurred vision. I think it was called eyeglasses or something..." She told them

The had tried various items like diamonds, rubies and other precious stones for their project until they came across the material called glass, as to where they found it and how they finished it: let's just chalk it up to Princess Fuji's genius mind. Soon they were done, they had made two pairs, one For Yuushi and one for Tezuka, and they excitedly went back to the castle.

"Prince Tezuka, I have a surprise..." Tezuka turned to the direction where he had heard Fuji's sweet voice, and then he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his existence. "Can you see me now?" Princess Fuji asked, nervous that her invention didn't work. "Yes..." Tezuka answered as he subconsciously caressed the princess' cheek causing her to blush. "Thank you..." he whispered softly and princess Fuji smiled, "You're welcome, my prince" Captivated by the princess' smile Prince Tezuka leaned forward to kiss the princess, who didn't pull back.

The next day, the four knights and the two royalties we're gathered in the main hall using the chairs that had survived the battle.

"Prince Tezuka, we former knights of Hyoutei had decided last night." Shishido began "that we would like to pledge allegiance to you, if you would permit it." Tezuka was taken aback by the sudden offer.

"Why? Surely you would find it more to your benefit if you swear allegiance to a more powerful, and needless to say, existing kingdom." He asked.

"We wish to serve you and help protect the princess." Shishido answered. "You can't do it alone, sire."

As much as he wanted to argue, he realized that they we're right. Soon, the kingdom of Hyoutei will find out that there are still heirs to the kingdom of Seigaku and St. Rudolph and would gladly finish them off... or worse, take the princess and enslave her. With that in mind Tezuka accepted the four knights.

"We must find a way to counter attack." Gakuto voiced out, they we're currently discussing the current situation in the main hall while Choutaro helped Fuji prepared dinner. A month has passed since they had all been knighted in the name of Seigaku and here they we're; planning a long awaited revenge "How can we... there are only six of us, including the princess." Yuushi muttered.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. Maybe I can shed some light in this dark conversation." They turned to see the princess entering the room followed by Choutaro who was carrying the food. "What are you talking about, princess?" Fuji smiled at the group. "Have you ever heard of the group of mermen east of the Kingdom of St. Rudolph?"

"Mermen? Aren't they dangerous?" Shishido asked them. Princess Fuji chuckled. "They're my friends, and I'm sure they'll help us. Those glasses we made? I learned it from their alchemist, Inui" Seeing they had no other choice, they prepared to set out the next day towards the lake of the mermen.

When they arrived by the lake, everything seemed normal as normal as a lake can be: no eerie aura, no mysterious magical fog, just a normal lake. "Are you sure this is the place?" Gakuto asked. Fuji just went by the lake and sang a soft song, a song that they could not understand the words.

While the princess sang the lake begun to bubble, and slowly a small castle emerged. The princess stopped singing and the gates opened. "Princess Fuji, I see you had survived, that is good news." A man wearing square glasses stepped out. His eyes could not be seen because the glass was emitting a shimmer, blocking the view of the eye completely. Beside him, a man with brown hair and wielded a sword called out. "Alright! The Princess survived! That's good news! Burning!!" Fuji smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Inui, Taka. These are my friends: Prince Tezuka, Sir Choutaro, Sir Shishido, Sir Yuushi, and Lady Gakuto."

"PRINCESS!!!" A flurry of red went pass them. Followed by something blue "Eiji! Slow down!"

"It seems that the fairies had heard your call as well, Princess. Interesting..." Inui said as he wrote something down in a green scroll.

"Eiji, Oishi, it's nice to see you two as well." Fuji greeted.

Tezuka and his knights we're amazed with what they saw, three kingdoms seemed to be in harmony thanks to the princess. She was indeed a special person, Tezuka thought.

After the introductions, Fuji relayed to them what had happened to them and why they we're there. As the mermen and the fairies listened they couldn't help but feel sorry for the princess and hate the kingdom of Hyoutei. After a brief discussion they had all agreed that their kingdoms would pledge to aid the fallen kingdom of Seigaku.

They had many meetings for many weeks and soon enough, they we're ready to strike back.

The night before the attack, Prince Tezuka had found the Princess in the gardens. "Princess?" he called out. Fuji turned and quickly wiped her tears with her sleeve. "Y-yes?" Tezuka, he sat down beside the princess and asked what was wrong, it took a few minutes for the princess to answer, but she did. She told Tezuka that she was afraid. She was afraid of loosing everyone again; she thinks that if it happened again she could not survive it.

Tezuka held her, trying to comfort her. "I can't promise you that we would all survive, princess...To be honest, I, too, am afraid to loose everyone, but we can't just sit here and wait for Hyoutei to attack once more and destroy us all without a fighting chance..." Fuji felt tears well up in her eyes once more.

"But I assure you, that if ever I will come out alive, I would be doing it for you." Fuji looked up at him, her soft blue eyes gazing at his brown eyes in question. "I'm afraid that for the short time we had been together princess that I have fallen in love with you." He confessed. His gaze carrying truth and he never looked away from the princess. "P-prince Tezuka..." She whispered shakily. Tezuka sighed "I understand if you don't feel the same way, I--" Tezuka was cut of by Fuji, who placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Shh.." She said. "You just took me by surprise, my prince. I love you, too..." Tezuka then did something that shocked the princess even more; he smiled. Using the shocked state of the princess as an advantage he closed the space between them.

When they parted, Tezuka took hold of the princess' hands. "Fuji, when we get through this, will you marry me?" Fuji again felt the tears come back, but his time they we're of joy. "Of course. My prince."

The sound of applause was heard behind them, they turned to see their friends applauding them while smiling, and some we're even laughing. "All hail Prince Tezuka and Princess Fuji!!" They cheered.

The next day, they prepared to set out. Some of the fairies and mermen had stayed behind at the castle to protect their base. Princess Fuji wanted to come but was stopped by Eiji and Oishi, the prince of the fairies and his consort respectively. Tezuka knew that the princess would find a way to escape them and join the ranks of the men so he had asked the alchemist, Inui to put her to sleep.

When she had awakened, it was already morning of the next day. The castle was silent, she noticed. Fear gripped her heart as she prepared herself for the worst news. She went down the castle steps and threw open the doors in a frantic adrenaline rush. There she saw the soldiers returning and in front of them, wounded, but nonetheless alive, was her beloved Prince Tezuka. She ran to him as he dismounted his horse and embraced him. "You came back!" She whispered against his broad chest. "Yes, I did... and I came back for you." He whispered against her ear.

A few day's later a grand wedding took place at the kingdom of Seigaku, Three magical kingdoms came to celebrate the wondrous event and the death of the tyrant Atobe. Soon, the kingdom of Seigaku became known once more, it was known as the kingdom where three races lived in harmony and bought peace to all countries by killing the evil King of Hyoutei that mercilessly manipulated his troops for his benefit.

Sir Choutaro and Sir Shishido were made the captain of the nights and Sir Yuushi and Lady Gakuto became the royal tacticians after they were wed.

The people asked Tezuka to be their King and Fuji their Queen, a position they had accepted causing the people to rejoice.

And needless to say, they lived happily ever after.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: There is a chapter two of this psychotic piece of work... but I want to make sure someone is reading this... so I think I'll be waiting for at least five people to say they want the second chapter...

The second chapter would include a princess Ryouma... hehehehe

Momo, Kaidoh, Jirou and Kabaji would make their appearances in the next chapter as well.

Plus a bigger role for the Hyoutei king: Atobe

I'm still working on When the mask falls just in case your wondering... lack of inspiration that's all. Still working on Tachibana's chapter. Sorry about the delay...

College life is also keeping me a tad busy.


	2. Authore's Note

Hey everyone!

I've been tagged by a fellow author to do this~

So here's the thing:

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. xbleedinglotusx (Kakashi/Sasuke Parental Fic)  
2. Talentless Freak (Gaara/Sasuke)  
3. dragongirl5k5 (Byakuya/Renji)  
4. KuroNite  
5. SilverCyanide (Yanagi/Marui –I think I'll take up the challenge ;) -  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

It might take a while but they will get done! I promise you that!

So I guess that's it!

Let the spam begin! 8DDD


End file.
